New Love
by Night With No Moon
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre, poor Hinata has been left to weep. As she grew older, she began to like another! What will the jealous Uchiha do, and will Naruto EVER notice? -Sequal to Young Love- NaruHinaSasu
1. Dream of Violets

A week went by and Hinata was getting better sleep, the depression was only caused by her father now, and she had a new friend-- Uzumaki Naruto. Things were going back to the pre-Sasuke norm, and Hinata was back to the quiet, nearly unnoticed girl she used to be.

The last class ended and Naruto peeked behind him. First at Hinata, then at the Uchiha. He felt a fierce, burning desire to put himself between Sasuke's glare and Hinata.

He got up from his seat and strode to the back row where she was still gathering her books. Leaning on the side opposite her, Naruto managed to perfectly place his body between the dark eyes watching the small, fragile girl.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." He grinned for a double reason; her smile, and the burning stare that he could feel on his back.

"Oh…h-hi, Naruto-kun…" Her voice sounded peaceful when she spoke his name.

"Let me take you to Ichiraku, 'kay?" He couldn't help to look back at Sasuke this time; he looked just in time to see the Uchiha turn away stiffly, yet quickly. It must've been an Uchiha thing. Naruto smirked.

"O-okay," she stuttered softly, light blushes on her porcelain face.

He waved, the smirk from earlier changing to a grin, and left the room.

- - - -

It took all he had not to whip a book across the room into the back of the ignorant blonde's head, and it took more than that to not kick the desk in.

Teeth gritted and fists clenched, he told himself he couldn't have feelings for her anymore. The only thing that mattered was killing his brother, and getting his revenge.

_Plunk, plunk, plunk. _

"Damn," The fourth shuriken missed. He landed awkwardly on the ground and looked for the stray shuriken.

"This was like breathing to him, and he did it with ten…I have to get stronger."

_Plunk, plunk, plunk, thunk. _

He managed to hit the tree, at least, this time. Next time it would be the target.

All was silent that night in the Uchiha's massive district. All except the constant sound of targets hit with kunai and shuriken.

"Brother…Itachi…I will kill you, no matter what it takes!" _No matter what I have to give up._ That was the last time her face flashed in his mind…That was six years ago…

- -

It was a fun night with Naruto-kun those six years ago, but that was the last we did anything special together… He said 'hi' a few more times, but we stopped doing anything a little after. I missed him. He helped me through a terrible time in my life, and I'm very grateful, though sad we grew apart.

I walked in the class room, walking to my usual spot in the back row, and got out a few books. Kiba and Shino often joined me in this row, and the company was nice. A few times Kiba had spoken to me, though the conversations never lasted long…

Sensei came in and class started. I looked at Naruto-kun every few minutes or so, and couldn't help but blush when I did…

The class ended, and I put my books quietly into my bag. It was the last class of the day, and I had to go home.

I still remember the day we got put into teams…

- -

_Hinata sat in the back row still. Force of habit, maybe; or a comfort zone, even. Her lovely purple eyes watched Naruto with the happy thought that he'd passed too. Even if he didn't know how much she cared for him, it still made her glad to see him._

_The girl named Haruno Sakura was Naruto's obvious crush now, and even more obvious was Sakura's crush on Uchiha Sasuke._

_Hinata didn't know why she still felt a light throb in her heart for Sasuke; he was just another boy in class. Now, at least. Childhood crushes never do last._

_Naruto stood and yelled out the pink-haired girl's name excitedly, not seeing her real intention for coming over by him._

_The next thing the Hyuuga knew, there was a flood of girls by that desk, and she didn't care to watch any more._

_As Iruka was reading of names in the groups of three, Hinata's heart fluttered with hope that Naruto and she would be on the same team._

"_Team seven is Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka started and Hinata crossed her fingers under the desk. "Haruno Sakura," _One more_, "…and Uchiha Sasuke."_

Oh well, _Hinata sighed and pressed her finger tips together, looking up when her name was called._

"_Next is Team eight… Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino."_

_She looked to both her sides. _They both seem nice… _She smiled lightly to both of them, and only Kiba grinned back. Shino merely nodded at her and went back to what he was doing._

_Hinata missed the next assignment while she was watching her two new team mates, but heard the one after._

"_Team nine; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji." Looking to see who the blonde's team mates were, somewhere inside, she felt a hint of satisfaction._

"_Ugh!" the girl yelled in frustration, hitting her face on the desk._

_The one known as Shikamaru raised his head-- he seemed to be sleeping before-- and sighed. "How troublesome…"_

'_Chouji' didn't seem to care, and kept eating the bag of chips he seemed to pass through the teacher._

_Hinata was telling Hiashi about her teammates at dinner and she was happy when he seemed pleased at the family names of the two boys._

"_So you have an Aburame and an Inuzuka boy on your squad." Hiashi summarized what his daughter had told him. He got up from the table and turned to leave, "Don't hold them back, Hinata." He added harshly before disappearing from the room._

"_Y-yes father," Hinata hung her head._

- -

Father had never been too supportive of me. I was the girl who would be the clan's downfall, as far as he was concerned… Hanabi was to be the heir, if it were up to him.

It wasn't, and that was why he was so angry at me so often. I didn't like when he was angry…

I left for home and headed to the wash room when I arrived, reaching under the sink and into a cabinet there. I pulled out the medicine and pulled up my sleeve, removing the bandage and replacing it.

I pulled down my sleeve, careful not to touch the tender patch of skin. Going back to my room, I sat down on the bed and pulled a little lavender diary from under the pillow. I sat back against the head board and flipped open to a dog-eared page with a smile on my lips. The entry was of the day Naruto had taken me to the ramen shop. Written in my messy seven-year-old print and worn from all the times I'd read it as though it were a good-night lullaby, it only made my warm smile grow. As I went to put it back under the pillow, something fell from between the pages.

Reaching down to the floor, I pulled up a pressed violet, turning it gently in my fingers, I mumbled, "Where did you come from?"

I felt like I should remember why I'd kept the little flower, but for some reason the purpose evaded me. I put it in the back cover of the little book, still thinking about it as I tucked the book back in its place.

--

As the girl slept, she dreamed…

_The sky was a light purple, a darker flower in the middle of it. She was a little kid again as she slid down one of the petals and laughed childishly, sliding off the flower and into a pile of violets like the one she had been on but a second ago. The flowers spread apart, floating in the air, covering her in a mist of purple._

_She laughed happily and smelled a flower from the pile._

_In that moment, as the flowers began to hit the ground, young Hinata saw two boys. They were familiar somehow, like she'd known them, in a distant time…_

_She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and the boys turned to each other._

_Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto._

_It all rushed back in a moment, as the two stared spitefully at one another: the years of pain, the happiest days of her life, her hopeless crush-- the violets... Her realization ended and they turned to her, smiling, then turning away and walking in the opposite direction of her._

_She held out a hand towards them, moving forward onto her knees, tears forming in her pearly eyes. No sound came, again, as she tried to yell for them to come back. "Come back," she would have said as the tears overflowed. "Please, don't leave me!" But there was no sound, only tears and silence._

_A tear landed on her hand as the skin aged lightly, spreading over the rest of her, her figure changing into the Hinata of the present. Her elbow bent and she landed again in the pile of flowers, more tears falling over and soaking, turning light purple to a darker shade._

_The now wet violet began to grow darker and darker, until they turned a wilting color, the rest following suite as it died, turning black and disappearing. She didn't notice this until she was falling, the ground of flowers now gone._

--

I woke in a cold sweat, panting lightly from the nightmare I'd had. I pulled out the diary again and stared at the flower, flat in my hand, wondering if the dream was true.

Was it true? I couldn't help but wonder.

There were times in my life I could not remember very well, and before the entry I'd always looked at was around that time. I flipped through the journal somewhat frantically, flower on the bed beside me.

Nothing but ripped pages.

- - - -

As I lay down, my damp hair felt nice and cool on my hot skin, the training from before still making my arms and legs ache. I can't believe that I was put on such a horrible team. Hatake Kakashi for our sensei is good, I suppose; but did Uzumaki really have to be on the squad? Is that my reward for being the top student: working with a baboon? That Haruno girl is smart enough. As long as she cuts back on the stupid fan-girl crap, I might be able to stand her.

_This better not hold me back…_

"Why couldn't she have been on my squad?" I asked my pillow as I turned over, shoving my face into the other end of the conversation.

Hinata got placed with Inuzuka and Aburame. Judging by their family names, they'll be good teammates for her. She, at least, won't be held back.

_I wonder how she's doing--_ I stopped mid-thought and threw my pillow against the wall, turning back over and sitting up. "Argh! I have to stop thinking about her! I need to focus!" Itachi's face burning sickeningly in my memory-- tearing me up from the inside as I grimaced at the look he was giving me-- for a short time.

Her face always comes back to my mind and, even though I know I shouldn't, I welcome it. Any time I would think of her, a smile would come to my face. The smile that often disappeared when I wasn't thinking about her.

The way that idiot looks at her is bad enough, but the way she's looking at him, now… Yeah, it's enough to rip out my heart, though I deserve it for what I did to her.

I was so angry, so cold, to her that day. She ran away crying… It wasn't her fault, why was I so angry? Why?…

_Damn it! Stop thinking! _Slapping the sides of my face, I crashed back down into the bed and began to stare at the ceiling, hoping for a numbness of sorts as I closed my eyes. "Hinata…forgive me," I felt a trickle of wetness fall down my cheek.

Wiping my eyes, I got off my bed and walked over to where my pillow went after it hit the wall. I threw it back on my bed and went down the stairs for some food. There was ramen that idiot Naruto had got me for my birthday last year and the foods he eats last forever. I boiled some water and waited three minutes.

After the wait, I sat down with a steaming bowl of ramen and broke apart some chop-sticks. Not waiting for it to cool down I started to eat, enjoying the slight burn.

After all, as a shinobi, what's a little hot water?

Even eating and feeling the burn-- literally-- couldn't keep my mind from drowning in my thoughts. It was a mental struggle to keep my head above water, so to speak. First it would be of her, then my brother, the blonde idiot, my lazy ass of a teacher, and then back to her again. A never ending crash of waves.

I was always thinking about her, ever since we were kids. It drove me crazy, but in a confusing, yet good way. I didn't understand it at all, which brought on more crazy. The bad kind. It was sort of a good versus evil in my head, but like in every cliché battle, the good won.

Before long, I'd eaten the entire bowl without even really enjoying an ounce of it. The empty bowl clanged into the sink, and I just threw out the wooden chop-sticks. Finally I was beginning to feel tired, even if my mind wasn't. Maybe my body would just crash and I could pass out.

It was getting late as I threw the idea of training over sleep in my head and I decided the latter, going up the stairs again and into the rest room to clean up. I washed my face, took off my shirt and let it soak to get the blood stains off. Then, I went to my room and fixed the pillow, wincing as I laid down on a cut I'd received earlier on during my training. It wasn't that large, but it was deep.

Focusing on the stinging in the wound, I tried to find a calm empty place in my mind. Turning on to my side when the light sting turned to actual pain, I felt my eyes drifting shut. She, of course, came to mind, and for once, I just lost myself in her image.

--

_I knew I was asleep now. I could see her-- clear as day-- the way I always did when I dreamt. She was grinning widely with her hair flowing in the wind, a violet in it; the violet I gave her so long ago. Her dress was a longer version of the dress she wore the first day we met. She held out her hand for me and I took it happily, smiling-- another hint it was a dream. I never smile anymore-- and we walked along the field of wildly red roses, holding hands and talking, though there was no conversation to hear._

--

I woke up in a daze and thought before I got up. I thought about how I wasn't getting too much stronger. I remembered how Hinata had watched me train a few times; near when I finally learned Katon. It was her that helped me through that. It was her who would be the one who trained with me.

I sat up in my bed, daze over, and decided: I was going to talk to her today. I got dressed quickly, adrenaline finding it's way, and grabbed a fruit on the run out. I headed to school and waited outside until they opened the gates.

Early. Genius.

I waited and waited, then went inside with Iruka, who was a bit confused but didn't ask any questions. He knew better by now that Uchiha never answered directly and I imagine he didn't want to deal today. The dobe came in and I ignored him when he talked about Ichiraku ramen, as usual, but I kept my eyes towards the door. She would be here any minute…

Just as I saw Bug-boy walking in, I saw her and the dobe beat me to it. I froze in place.

"Hinata-chan!" The blonde crowed. He nearly jumped over me and the table to make his way to her.

I wanted to move, to say something to her, when I saw Naruto race up to her with his big goofy grin, but I was stuck. What was I ever going to say to her? No…what _could_ I say to her? After what I did to her back then, there isn't anything I could say to make it better. Not now, it was far too late.

Her cheeks painted a thick shade of pink as she brought her hands up to her face, a soft giggle—caused by whatever the idiot said—left her lips. I don't even think she knew I was in the room…

When she looked up, I caught her eye without meaning to. I held my breath, hoping for something, but not sure what. She held my gaze for a moment before tearing her eyes away. In that split second, when she pulled her gaze away from mine, it looked like she was in pain, I looked away as well. I am such a fool!

I plopped into my seat obviously, uncaring who saw or wondered, and took out my books to put them on the table. It was probably a sad display, a boy my age sulking for no apparent reason. I mulled it over and still didn't care, still somewhat sulking when I heard the reason of my sulking come over.

Naruto. "Oiii, teme!" He didn't even try to keep his voice down. How irritating. It didn't help. The idiot came over to me in a few seconds and he was pretty excited. Of course, talking to her, who wouldn't be? I shook my head as if to dispel the thought away.

"What, dobe?" I asked sourly.

He seemed to measure my mood. "I just asked Hina-chan to join me at Ichiraku"-- my eyes widened-- "Do you want to come with us?!" He finished with an overly-stoked expression and tone. My eyes were still coming out my skull. I had to keep it cool.

"Whatever," I said, hoping he would take it as a yes. He frowned at my lack of excitement and left.

Iruka stood at the head of the class for what seemed like for ever, it was actually rather stupid to be back in this class room again, even if every ones' sensei had been sent away on a mission for the next two weeks. Even Team Gai was stuck in here; that must have been humiliating.

I tried not to rap my fingers on the desk top as I watched the clock. I barely heard any of what Iruka said; besides, it was all review of stuff we learned a long time ago.

Finally it was time to leave, I tried to seem un-hurried as I left, but when I lost sight of the idiot I was following... I hate to admit that I got nervous that I'd missed my chance. Somehow I managed to catch up to him and Hinata at the gate and follow them out.

"Oi, teme, I didn't think you were coming…" Naruto eyed me suspiciously, and I thanked him for it. Being an ass to him was something I could do.

"I'm hungry, idiot."

"Hmph," Naruto pouted and turned to Hinata, who was on his other side, trying to hide behind him. The blonde leaned over to whisper in her ear-- oh, how I wanted to rip his head off. _Stay calm_, I told myself and focused my eyes forward.

"Just ignore him, Hina-chan." I heard him say, my fist clenched tight in my pockets as I imagined myself snapping his neck.

A slight smirk crept onto my face as I imagined him in pain. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly and the two of them looked back at me; Naruto with an expression saying, "I knew he was crazy", and Hinata's with her kind, worried expression. It was one I was so used to, but it turned the smirk into a sappy smile and I shook my head quickly, getting ahead of them to hide my embarrassment.

Naruto-- practically jumping on to the bar stool from ten feet down the street-- sat at the far end of the bar, and Hinata took the spot next to him. Which left the only available seat for me, next to her. She looked away from me as I sat down, and I felt her go tense next to me.

We were both stones, frozen next to each other. It was too awkward for words. Next to me, the girl of my dreams-- quite literally-- who I'd hurt so badly. Who I'd ignored for so many years. Who had fallen for the closest thing to a friend I've ever had.

I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind, but I tried. _"Why is he here?" "I can't believe he came…" "I wanted to be alone with Naruto-__**kun**__"_ I emphasized the suffix with hatred. What she had called _me_, growing up.

Naruto took off into a dramatically exaggerated tale of their most recent mission, during which Hinata nodded often, and I corrected him even more often than that. When our food came, the chatter didn't end; it only became slurred through ramen broth and noodles. Hinata ate slowly, stopping whenever she wanted to say or add something to the conversation. She briefly described her last mission with Kiba and Shino, telling us that she'd finally gotten the hang of a new jutsu.

I listened more intently to what she had to say. After all, I had been wondering for a long time how she'd been doing. And when she told us about how she'd gotten better at her jutsu...

"Hinata, that's great," I gave her a small half-smile, trying to keep my cool. I even managed to just say her name.

"I'm glad you think so, Sasuke-kun," she replied quietly, her cheeks blushing as she played with her fingers.

Naruto eyed us both for a moment, speculating the short conversation and decided to slurp the rest of the broth from his ramen. "I think it's about time to get to training. Eh, teme?" he said, and I swear I could feel a vain pop on my forehead.

"You're right," I said, getting off the stool and paying for mine and Hinata's ramen.

Her blush deepened and she stuttered shyly, "T-t-thanks." Her stuttering seemed to stop for a moment, before-- or did I imagine it?-- but I liked it, either way. She seemed to be getting more comfortable…

I smiled at her and waved, heading off to the Manor to train.

"W-wait!" she called, stopping me in my tracks. I turned, slightly frozen. "C-can I come, t-too?" she asked the ground. I couldn't speak. I could only nod; she smiled and went to my side, still unable to look at me.

It was an awkward walk to the manor. Neither of us said a word or even made a sound; aside from her squeaks-- a sound that pulled a stubborn, yet involuntary smile-- every once and a while when someone came too close.

I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to be near me so suddenly. At one point, it nearly worried me, but that was just my mind running loose on me. What was more important than that was what _I _was going to say to her.

I was about to speak, when something unexpected happened. Once we were in the training grounds, no one else around, she spoke, "S-sasuke-kun..." I noticed her stammer, as I turned to her, a bit in shock.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound like me; or rather the me she used to know. I found it sort of easy to be relaxed, around her at least.

It turned out, after that, we didn't do any training. She started with a few formal inquiries about how I was, which to be honest were hard to answer. There was a bit of an awkward pause at one point that nearly caused me to crawl out of my skin, but I shouldn't have expected it to be the same as it used to be.

"Um…"She started suddenly, and it seemed to jump start my heart going again.

"Hm?"

She avoided my eyes, "Well…" Her lips twitched a bit as she thought up the right words, and I felt that damned smile creeping its way back. "…W-what…exactly…ha-happened…t-to you?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well...well...I guess...I-I know…what they say...happened, but...what...really happened to you...back then?" she hesitantly met my eyes.

The pearly shade was almost haunting; the sadness sweet, almost, as I gazed back. She kept me in a daze until my mind came back. "It's...It's none of your concern!"

"I...it is to my concern," I was taken aback by how strong her voice sounded.

She'd never been this determined, in all the years I'd known her. But why now? "I don't see how," I stated bluntly, attempting to hide the confusion I felt inside.

She faltered for a moment, but only a moment. "It's because...I care...or I used to...and I want to know..." Hinata sounded so sad, and it hurt to know that I was the cause of that sadness.

I shoved the hurt aside, ignoring it for now. "Used to," I quoted sourly, letting all my irritation flow with my tone.

I knew who to blame for those words, but even if I did blame Naruto, I thanked him twice as much; he was everything to her that I couldn't be now.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, trying my hardest. I'd tell her as much as I could about whatever she wanted to find out. It wouldn't begin to make up for the past, but, I figured with myself, that it was a start.

She nodded slowly, "I do, Sasuke-kun..." I felt my eyes widen slightly as she said my name.

Preparing myself I took a deep breath, "How the hell do I start…" I murmured under my breath, standing and walking out into the training yard a bit so that I didn't have to face her. There were some things I was going to tell her that I wasn't so keen to see her react to.

I smirked a small "Thank you" to whatever God decided she was to be born without a temper. (That I knew of.)

_One more deep breath_, I told myself before I started. "That day...I was late coming home from training at the school." I paused, wondering if I could really tell her.

A quick look behind me said I could, though my mind still fought with me. It was an inner war and I knew it would show on my face, so I turned back around.

"So...I was racing home, I was already through the gates of our estate before it dawned on me that every light was out. I knew something was wrong and I kept running for home." My heart was racing, recalling those original feelings from that night. I pushed them back and fought for the facts. _Facts, not feelings_, I warned myself.

I sighed, releasing the feelings and continuing the story. "I got inside the house and...found my parents..." The images of that night raced through my mind, again, and I tried to concentrate on her face in my mind, in its stead.

It helped. "I...found them dead. My brother...he killed them." Her image was erased and replaced with his; he stood over my parents' bodies, blood running down his katana. I shivered.

She gasped quietly, as only one like her could. If I ignored what had caused it, it did make me smile. The next sound she made, however, did not. They were words. "Y-your...brother d-did that?"

"The rumors...I...just didn't want to believe...Sasuke-kun," I heard her stand, but I didn't move.

Something told me she wanted to throw her arms around me, but she hesitated. I spun on her, losing some of my control. "I'll kill him, I swear it," I hissed.

"If that's what you must do..." she trailed off, pulling a hand over her chest and looking at the ground between us.

"What?" My tone was biting, though I didn't mean for it to be.

"I just w-wonder...a-about you…about your future," A bit of her usual stammering found its way into her words.

I thought about that a moment and, stupid me, the first thing that came to me was to say, "Killing him is all that matters!" I didn't mean to shout, or sound so harsh, but that's how it came out.

She shut her eyes harshly, as if being scolded, and I instantly regretted it.

I didn't know what to say, how to make up for what I'd just said... I stood speechless, searching for words that refused to come.

Not another word was spoken, aside from a too-quiet whisper of, "Good-bye" as she left. Her foot steps echoed throughout the empty mansion halls, leaving me feeling emptier than before.

- - - -

My feet met hard with the ground as a raced away from the place. Realization found me as I ran. I knew that as long as his revenge was at the forefront of his thoughts, I wouldn't matter. But deeper than that, I was afraid the fire in his eyes was fueled by hatred.

- - - -

**Author's Note:**

Ahhh, Lucy here!

So sorry it took so long, but I hope the length made up for it.

…Maybe a little?

Welcome to the Gennin years of Naruto, where New Love takes its course!

Yoko-chan and I both hope you enjoy reading this as much as we love writing it.


	2. Choices, Truth, and Water

Silent tears rushed down my face as I ran, the cold wind rushing through my hair and stinging my face slightly. Why was I running? Why did what he say effect me so much?

Why was I_ crying_?!

We were only kids, it was only a crush, why does it mean so much now?

The pressed violet from my diary flashed through my mind and I stopped dead in my tracks.

I stood there and it all washed over me; every single moment I'd spent with him. It was undeniable: I loved him, back then. But did I love him now?

My hand raised to my face now as I wiped my eyes on the sleeve covering it; the tears darkened the material, making it a darker brown compared to the light color it was before. The years he'd spent ignoring me gave me time to get over him... I had to be honest with myself as I inwardly admitted the feelings weren't as strong, but they were still there.

My tears seemed to slow as I thought of the reason why I was able to move on, the reason the feelings that were once so strong for Sasuke had died over the years. Naruto. Honestly, I loved them both. I never wanted to see Sasuke hurt or upset, but if he refused to get me a chance to help, what was there for me to do. Naruto, blind as he was to my feelings for him, at least cared about me.

Naruto-- though we aren't as close as he and Sasuke are-- was still my best friend. He was there when Sasuke left me...

That was one of the hardest times in my life and there wasn't any way for me to repay Naruto that debt. I could admire him from afar and harbor my love for him; but even if he were to return the feelings, I couldn't stay undecided this way: with feelings for him, and for Sasuke as well. Choosing would be nearly impossible.

It would be impossible, but I really had to do it, and the sooner the better. It would hurt, to choose, but there wasn't another option. I wiped my eyes again, done crying, as I wandered to Ichiraku for some ramen.

There were a lot of things to think over, before I could be sure who I wanted to be with. If nothing else, a nice warm bowl of ramen would calm me down enough to think through it all.

But that was my mistake. I sat down and ordered my usual, smiling timidly at the older man preparing it. He set it in front of me, and I broke the pair of chopsticks and chewed slowly, thinking things through.

Yes, I should have known better than to think one round of ramen a day would satisfy Naruto. It wasn't more than five minutes after I'd sat down that a flash of orange sat beside me and he was already booming out his greeting.

"Hinata-chan!" he yelled, overly-excited as always.

My face lit with a blush and I concentrated on the ramen. "H-hello, N-naruto-kun..."

"You...went with Sasuke earlier..." His voice was a bit worried sounding now, though he seemed to try to hide it.

"Y-yes..." I nodded, wishing he wouldn't go on.

"Well...how'd that go…?"

I didn't want to lie to him, but I had to. He still had no idea of our past relationship, nor would he understand even if I did tell him the truth. "I-it was good, w-we trained a l-little…" As I thought back, I remembered we didn't do anything but talk for that small amount of time.

Fleetingly, I wished it hadn't been such a short time; but only fleetingly. Naruto nodded, taking up his own chopsticks, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

The world worries when Naruto is quiet, especially me. I kept my head facing the ramen, but turned my eyes to see his face.

The fierceness in his eyes set me back. "He's not good for you, Hina-chan," he blurted, quickly turning away as I did. "I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business but..."

My eyes widened at the statement and I could only stare vacantly at my ramen, unable to give him the full shock on my face-- for which, I was somewhat grateful. "W-w-what?" I stuttered more than usual, when I was finally able to speak.

"Well..." He seemed a bit lost for words as he scratched at the back of his head with a little embarrassed laugh, "I know...well...a lot of girls like him, so it makes sense i guess that you would too...but...I, after being on the same team with him a while...He's not interested in anything but...his goal..." His eyes clouded. "Probably doesn't make much sense, but just trust me on this."

"I-I know..." I said after a few minutes of silence. My eyes closed and I was glad my bowl of ramen was empty, because tears were falling into it.

"D-don't cry, Hinata-chan!" he said in shock, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to him in a sudden embrace. I was frozen.

"N-n-naruto-kun...I-I sh-should go..." I struggled against the hug.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home..." He said, glancing out at the setting sun.

"R-really, I-its not that late..." I tried to get away from him, leaving the shop before he was even out of his seat yet. But he caught up to me before I could see if he was following.

"I'll walk you home, anyway."

I sighed, looking at the ground as I remembered how stubborn he was-- close to Sasuke. "O-okay..."

There wasn't much said and slow going for the most part, which roughly translates to awkward silence.

"T-thanks," I stuttered in a quiet voice when we got to the Hyuuga gate. "I t-think I'm fine from h-here..."

I watched him give me a worried look, as he started to nod, "Good night, Hina-chan..." He started to walk away, "Just remember what I said, okay?"

My eyes traced the ground and I decided not to answer, turning to open the gate.

I thanked him for worrying about me, but now I would probably be awake all night. I came up to my house, and paused to look at the eerie glow the last rays of sun painted over it.

Moving up the steps, I headed inside calmly-- as calmly as I could, at the moment-- and headed to my room. I closed my door and walked to the bed, lifting my pillow to reveal the diary.

My free hand traced the small book and I picked it up, putting the pillow back. I sat on my bed and opened it, pulling out the violet.

I turned the little flower carefully in my fingers. I was just staring at it for a few minutes before any real thoughts came to me.

Naruto was right. Of course he was. But why would he tell me?... Thoughts and questions echoed like a yell in a cave and I laid back onto my bed, closing my eyes.

Naruto, he was a real friend, someone I'd be lucky to have. Sasuke, though he could be cold and dark, showed me that he could be so much more. I wondered if I wanted to see how much more.

My options were decided: A friend or a mystery.

So, I had to decide, Naruto or Sasuke. Sighing, i reached back for the diary under my pillow.

I re-opened it, putting the flower back and covering the diary. I laid down, once again, and stared at the ceiling until I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

- - - -

I really wanted to kick myself, but instead, I took it out on the training post. It was really dumb to lose my temper that way; she was trying her hardest, so why couldn't I do the same? I whirled and kicked the post so hard the damn thing fell over.

Kneeling to pick it up, I set it back in the ground, cursing to myself all the while. I wasn't sure how it was kept in the ground, so when I kicked it again, it fell over in the same manner as before. More cursing ensued.

There wasn't much I could do but leave it there on the ground. I kicked it again and it flew across the yard, smacking another of the posts, causing the post to lean. If it fell too, I was going to torch the training yard.

I turned my back to the scene and heard a crash. My lip twitched upward.

My finger tips were already pressed to the side of my lips as I spun, "Katon!" I watched the blaze shoot out and engulf the wooden posts.

The fire grew as I watched, smirking sadistically. As the fire raged, I heard a familiar yell of, "Teme!!"

"What the heck is going on!?" The voice continued to rain on my parade.

The owner of said irritating voice came around the corner with a bucket of water in hand, running after me. "What did you do?!"

"Set the damn thing on fire, what's it look like?" I stated indifferently as he splashed his pail on the inferno.

Naruto flailed his arms, spilling the water that wasn't bound by gravity, screaming at me now, "Are you stupid or something?!"

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at him, as I ran over to the house and pull the hose out, turning on the water. I 'accidentally' sprayed him before dousing the fire.

"Teme..." He glowered at me.

The fire was gone and I dropped the hose, walking back to turn it off. I heard water spilling and I turned around to a grinning Naruto, holding the hose and readying his thumb.

Just as I was inwardly cursing him, I got a shower of my own. "I'll kill you." I said darkly, trying not to grin, because, it was entirely possible that I would.

I charged at him as he sprayed more water at me, laughing. The grin came as I told myself if there was one person who could die laughing...

Tackling him to the ground, I pulled the hose away. He gave me a fake pout that would, on a baby, have been cute.

Having the hose now, I stood up quick enough to step on his stomach, making sure to entirely soak him. He'd be sick for weeks-- my grin turned into a smirk.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" Naruto waved a hand at the spray of water. I pulled it away a moment or two later, after watching him flail a bit.

I took my foot off his stomach and he sat up, still laughing. It stopped a little when he choked on what I assumed to be some left over water-- it almost made me laugh, but I caught myself.

I reached out my hand to him as I looked up to the side, then at the sky, "Get up, you idiot." I told him, and glanced back to see him grin like he'd stole something. He took my hand and I helped him up, turned, and started for the house.

We both got inside and I headed to the bathroom for towels. Throwing one to him, I used the other to dry out my hair.

"Thanks," He muttered, wiping some mud off his face. "Did you really have to soak me…?" He was stripping of the bright orange coat and hanging it on one of the towel bars.

I smirked and said nothing, taking off my own shirt to get a clean one I'd left in the bathroom. We headed downstairs and I figured it wouldn't hurt to eat something. Of course, if I ate, Naruto wouldn't shut up until I fed him, too, so I got two cups of instant ramen.

"Is this you're fourth or fifth ramen today?" I wondered out loud.

"Umm, sixth actually..." He grinned at me as he sat at the small table in the kitchen.

I eyed him suspiciously and said, "You should find the ramen rehabilitation center for ninjas. I hear they give great help."

The idiot just laughed and gulped down a mouth full of noodles. "Yeah, right, and you might wanna pick up a new attitude-- there's a sale down town."

I shook my head. _He needs better come backs_, I laughed inwardly. "So…what did you really come here for?"

"Well..." he seemed hesitant. It must have been important, considering how rare such moments were. "It's about Hinata..." He looked up with an expression that surprised me.

I clenched my fist under the table, "What about her?" I asked nibbling at my own ramen. If he'd come here to talk about her, it would make sense that he'd seen her. Had she run to him? The idea really hit a sore spot in my mind, or was it my heart?

"Stay away from her," he said fiercely.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I shot back accusingly. Now I was nervous… Why the hell was I nervous?

He looked down at his ramen solemnly. "You're hurting her, you know… I saw her at Ichiraku, and she looked like she'd been crying."

Surely, the pain played across my face; I hid it quickly. She'd been crying? Yeah, I knew that. And I knew I'd hurt her, but…hearing Naruto say it made it hard to hear. "_She_ came here," I defended myself automatically.

"I don't care!!" he yelled, banging a fist on my table. "What did you say to her?!"

"What the hell does it matter!?" I stood up. I was fully intent on diving at him, but the burning pain in his eyes must have matched my own; it made me pause and look away. "It's too late to take it back now. I told her what she wanted to know, and she couldn't handle it."

He glared at me angrily and I swear I saw a glimpse of red. "Why the hell wouldn't it matter?!" he spat back at me.

"Do you think I don't care?" He stood up and walked toward me. It was almost funny; he was shorter than me and probably weaker, but he was getting ready to kick my butt.

"I know you don't."

- - - -

Hinata woke up early that morning, which, to be honest didn't make sense, seeing as she'd been up nearly all night. Amazingly, it was so early that she was about the only person awake in the house, save for the servants and maybe Neji, who would probably be out training already.

Her heart still felt heavy, but it was more of a dull weight in the back of her mind this morning. She decided to go out for a walk.

Opening the front gate of the estate, she instantly heard someone yell and fall over.

"Ow, ow, ow…that really hurt." She giggled a bit at the over pronounced 'e' sound Naruto used in 'really' as she peeked around the wooden door.

"Naruto-kun…w-what are you d-doing here?" She asked his rump which was sticking up in the air as he leaned forward grabbing his head.

When he finally sat back and spun to look at her she gasped, "Naruto! What happened!?"

His left eye was black, blue and badly swollen.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked pressing two fingers just under his eye as he grinned. "Sasuke decked me."

She was kneeling by him, examining it closely as he asked. "Oooh…l-let me get y-you some ice," she mumbled, pulling him to his feet and through the gate.

_Why would Sasuke hit him? _She asked herself as she towed Naruto down the hall to the kitchen.

As they walked to the kitchen, she finally realized she was holding his hand. A quiet gasp escaped her lips and she let go, getting under the counter and grabbing a cloth; she found some ice and covered it in the cloth, then handed it to Naruto.

She looked out the window. "W-what happened, N-naruto-kun?" she asked again.

--

_Sasuke was blazing now and the blonde thought he saw steam coming from his nostrils. "Dobe!!" he yelled, putting a foot on the table and readying his fist._

"_Teme!!" Naruto yelled back, mirroring the movement._

_They both threw the fists, hitting each other in either eye as both boys fell onto their backs. Sasuke was the first to get up and he put a hand over where he was hit._

"_Get the hell out of my house!!!" he growled like a lion and shut his eyes to emphasize his point._

--

"And then I left," he said simply, then grinned. "I'll bet you anything Sasuke's got a shiner, too."

I looked back at him, pursing my lips. "S-so why did you c-come here? I-it looked like y-you were out there all n-night."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "I came here after I left his house, so...I kinda was."

Shaking my head in disapproval, I didn't even bother asking him why as I stood and walked over to the window, opening it and letting the cool morning breeze in.

"Ah, that feels nice..." he seemed to say absently. The ice pack was placed on the table and he closed his eyes, smiling.

I cracked a smile, and kept watching out the window. About a moment later, I heard him sneeze, it was loud and kind of disgusting. When I turned back around I saw him wiping his nose with a finger, and noticed for the first time the absence of his bright orange jacket.

"I might be getting sick," he mumbled.

"It's b-because you s-stayed outside all night," I said as I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead.

"Being soaked probably had something to do with it, too," he grinned again before sneezing as I flinched away from the debris.

I looked at him and slowly reached a hand to touch his shoulder; it was cold and still a little moist… "W-what were you doing?"

"Eheh...umm...that doesn't really matter." He waved me off the subject.

"O-of course it does!" I said, then regretted it quickly. I made up for it in a quieter voice, "Y-you're sick, of course it m-matters…"

His smile softened, though it lit up his eyes; I felt myself blushing and looked away. "Thanks, Hinata-chan," he said gently.

- - - -

**Author's Note:**

Lucy here, once again! Yoko-chan had to go to bed, so I'm putting it up again for her. :3

I hope you all enjoyed the story. Read, review, and have a great night!


	3. Blowing Kisses to the Future

As was expected, Naruto came down with a cold. After staying out all night-- soaking wet-- it was bound to happen, and I ended up being the only one able to take care of him. Not that I really minded.

So that's how I wound up here again, at his bedside, trying to get him to eat some chicken soup. "I want ramen," he pouted childishly at me and I couldn't help but giggle at the deep blue puppy eyes.

"You c-can have ramen later," I stated softly, smiling at him as my face heated a little.

"Aww...Come on Hinata-chan," He said, crossing his arms and refusing to eat the soup I'd made him.

"B-but...Naruto-kun," I gave him a bit of a sad look. "I m-made this s-soup just f-for you, so that y-you can get b-better...so, please eat."

I watched the pout turn to a bit of a guilty look before he smiled at me, rubbing his red nose. "Okay, Hina-chan," he said before picking up the spoon with a short sigh.

He took the bowl and his hand was on mine for a moment. He slurped it up quickly, finishing in what couldn't have been much longer than two or three minutes.

"Y-you shouldn't e-eat so fast N-naruto-kun," I told him, worrying a bit that...it might come back up.

"It's fine; I eat fast all the time." He waved his hand at me as he laid back down in his bed, and I took the tray away.

"Yes, b-but you're s-sick…" I shook my head at him.

He grinned and closed his eyes happily, resembling a fox. "You worry too much, Hinata-chan." I felt my face turn a deep red.

I looked away, thankful that his eyes were closed and he was unable to see me blush. "I-I really...don't..." I mumbled softly.

There was a small sound and I assumed it to be him moving on the bed. Before I knew it, his hand was on my wrist and I dropped the tray as he turned me around, standing now.

He leaned in closely, an inch away from my face as it turned more and more red. "You do," he whispered and closed the gap between us, kissing me as long as he could before I pulled away.

When I did, my eyes wouldn't close. They stayed open, just as my face stayed frozen in shock, staring at him. "N-n-naru…to-kun…" I lifted a hand to touch my lips and a few moments passed as both of us stayed still.

"I-I have to go!" I ran away, opening the door and leaving it as such, running outside to the park.

I pressed my back tight to the old tree in the park, sighing deeply and hoping to control the blush on my face—tomato red. I was sure it was that red; exactly that red.

It wasn't that I hadn't liked the kiss-- no, I just couldn't believe how suddenly it happened. Naruto… He was always more of a friend; he'd never really shown signs that he liked me the way I liked him, so I was too shocked to stay.

"H-hinata…chan…" I turned and peeked around the tree, watching him fight to catch his breath as he ran up to it, stopping, pressing a palm to its bark, and bending over. He was coughing a bit-- he really shouldn't have been running around with a cold. And a thin t-shirt on, no less.

It was right then I had realized that his jacket must have still been at Sasuke's. "N-naruto-kun…your jacket," I said unsurely.

"Huh," he looked down at himself, obviously seeing just his black t-shirt. "Oh...right...I must have left it at the teme's house..." He collapsed next to me pressing his back to the tree. I shook my head at him again.

Maybe I could get it for him, in a little while. "Y-you should go back to the a-apartment," I said, standing shakily.

"R-right now," I added as he coughed again, standing and holding a fist over his mouth. I took his hand-- which seemed to shock him for a moment-- and led him back to his apartment.

- - - -

I slammed the refrigerator door, still fuming over the fading bruise on my cheek. Honestly, I can't believe the idiot got that kind of punch in before I knocked him flat. Setting the soda can down on the living room table, I cursed myself; what the hell was I doing having a soda? Why did I even keep any in my house?

Stupid question. Naruto, of course. I wouldn't usually-- ever-- have anything like it. I don't like sweets. Just sitting down, my butt had barely settled into the seat when I heard the knock.

I sighed, playing with the thought of not getting up to see who it was. Then of course, I toyed with the idea of who it could be, deciding that, if it was Naruto, I'd knock him flat again. If it was Sakura, I wouldn't even open the door. The only other it could be was probably crying somewhere because of me. There was no way it was Hinata.

- - - -

I knocked quietly on the door, hoping he could hear it. He was probably off training behind his house, so I didn't really expect him to…

And just as I thought that, I heard some steps inside. Also hearing a sigh as the sounds came closer, I_ knew_ it was him.

I took in a deep breath. I was here for one thing; this wasn't going to turn into a fight. Not today. The door cracked open and I caught his dark eyes for only a second before the door flung open.

"H-hinata!" he seemed to have a little trouble saying my name and I saw that his eyes were wider than he always kept them nowadays, his arms wide from before, when he opened the door recklessly.

"N-Naruto-kun…he… He l-left his j-jacket here," my eyes caught the floor as his face fell a bit.

"Oh," he breathed out, stepping aside so I could come in. "…Must be…in the kitchen," he mumbled, a bit crestfallen.

I bowed my head in thanks, walking in and following him inside. "T-thanks for the help," I said as we headed to the kitchen.

"Hn," he said simply; I assumed my mentioning Naruto must've struck a note, after their fight.

I wanted to ask him, "Why did you hit him?" But, of course I couldn't. I wouldn't. If I hadn't been as shy as I was, I might have. I could see the remnants of the bruise on his own cheek; maybe that's what stopped me, though I doubted that.

He looked around the kitchen and his frown deepened slightly, taking a few trips around to make sure. "Maybe it's still in the other room... Have a seat in the living room while I look, would you?" he asked; I wondered if it was irritation, embarassment, or even both that I heard in his voice. It always was hard to tell, with Sasuke.

I nodded slightly, letting my eyes trail after him-- though I knew I shouldn't have-- before I went and took a seat like he'd said to. His house was dark, even though most of the windows were open. I always hated how his home was like that. I wondered fleeting what his house might be like at night-- _Okay, bad thought, bad thought_! I shook my head.

"Found it," I heard him say from behind my chair, making me jump. He chuckled a little and walked by, handing me the colorful piece of clothing.

He sat on the far side of the couch, laying back comfortably on the arm; one of his legs were off to the side, barely hovering above the ground as he looked at me, the other bent in front of him.

Maybe I should have left right away, as soon as the jacket was in my hand; but one, that was rude. And two, I honestly didn't want to. I was alone with him again; there was a chance we could at least set things right…

"So, why'd the idiot send you to get the jacket?" I stilled. He seemed to fight back the hiss in his own voice.

A grim smile crept its way on his lips and I found that I could barely breathe. "H-he got sick, s-so I decided to g-get it for h-him…"

His smile disappeared, though it looked like he was trying to keep it; I noted how his lip twitched. "Why?" he asked, his monotone reminding me of Neji as I tried to repress a shiver.

"W-well, you weren't g-going to bring i-it to him, and he c-couldn't…so I…I did," my fingers twined in front of me on their own, and I forced them back to the orange fabric in my lap.

He looked at the jacket in my lap and there was a silence. It surprised me when he laughed and said, "So what, are you his keeper now, Hinata?"

"I—I…" What could I say to that, I wasn't of course, but then, the next question would surely be 'Then what are you?' and I wasn't sure I could answer to that either. "S-Sasuke-kun, y-you're being rude." I said flatly, averting my eyes. …Did I really just say that?

He glared, his eyes now fierce as he sat up. "What?" his tone was fierce, too. This was the other Sasuke now; the one that scared me at every appearance.

"You are!" I stood up, raising my voice, gripping Naruto's coat in my fingers. "What business of yours is it!?" I didn't realize I was capable of yelling like that, without a single stutter in or catch in my voice, I stunned myself.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. "What business of _mine_?" he said, incredulous and angry. His face fell to look at the ground now and it looked dark, his hair covering any part I could see.

Sighing ,I took a very hesitant step toward him, moving around the small coffee table in my way; which Sasuke he was now, I wasn't sure. "Look, I didn't c-come here to y-yell…I j-just wanted…wanted to t-talk." I stopped myself from reaching out to him. My heart ached for him as a friend, but it rested with Naruto as more.

"About what," he said, still a harsh tone. He looked down to the jacket, still held tightly in my hands. "I believe you've made your choice."

My grip tightened, and his eyes widened just slightly to the movement. "I have, but so did you." I managed to keep a steady tone, without gaining the loudness I'd held before.

He was silent, and I didn't know if it was because of my boldness a moment ago or because he was thinking. He always made it hard to tell. "I had no other choice," he finally said.

"No other choice?" I asked him, barely acknowledging it was a question. "You had plenty!" My boldness seem to come back and I took another step, barely separated from him as my face turned pink with anger.

He matched my step, again closing the space between us. "You don't understand," his eyes were dark.

"I wanted to," with that I stepped away again, turning to leave this time.

"Hinata!" His strong hand was on my shoulder, pulling me back towards him as the other landed on the opposite shoulder.

There was something of a glint in his eyes and I saw a resemblance once from someone named Rock Lee…determination?

"I should have chosen you, all those years ago," and with that, I was frozen. The words echoed in my mind and my stare passed him; I saw nothing. Just as I was coming out of my daze, he leaned in and his lips were on mine as his hand went to the small of my back, pulling me closer.

_Don't say that, don't tell me that! _I shouted in my mind as I felt his lips pressing mine ever so sweetly. My heart throbbed painfully, and I gripped Naruto's jacket before letting it slip from my fingers. I raised my hands to his shoulders, my body moving on its own, and yet, not.

Fisting my hands on his shirt sleeves, I kissed back, for a moment. I kissed back and wanted to be with him very, very badly. Forever.

_Hinata, this is wrong! It feels wrong! Stop! _A tear trailed my cheek slowly, and I knew.

I pulled away in complete denial of what I'd just done. Grabbing up Naruto's jacket, I shook my head, pressing it to my heart, as if to hide it from him. "Forgive me…"

I ran.

- - - -

Why did I _do_ that? Why did I tell her that? It was true, of course-- I couldn't lie to her-- but I could have just kept it to myself. I _should_ have!

That's why she ran. She doesn't want me anymore; she wants that idiot, Naruto. Of all the girls who didn't fall for me, it had to be the one I wanted. But…maybe, that was her appeal to me.

I whipped another kunai across the yard, it met hard with the bark of a tree and stuck. I couldn't help but picture my target as the blonde's head.

"Dobe," I muttered, throwing another kunai. As a test, I sent chakra with it as the small weapon went inside the trunk. It looked to be about the middle and I smirked, pleased at this new trick.

Fleetingly, I did think testing it out on a person--Naruto--might be fun, but the thought passed and I was no longer thinking of how I loathed him, but how I loved her.

A sigh escaped my lips and I threw another kunai. It barely stuck and I walked slowly over to get the ones I'd thrown already, taking them out. I put them all in my pouch-- leaving the one that'd be inside the trunk forever, behind-- and began my way back to the manor.

I was not looking forward to a long night awake thinking, but I was sure that was what I was in for. Knowing just how many times her face would steal into my thoughts, over taking Itachi's for just long enough, was the only thought that made the night seem bearable.

Taking off my shoes as I got inside, I also took off my shirt and carried it with me to the wash room, merely tossing it with my shorts to a bin in the corner. "Bath time," I sighed the words, remembering how my mother would say it as a child.

I was more in the mood for a cold shower, but my body ached for warmth; I hadn't realized just how cold the night was getting. I tested the water with my hand, finding the hot water to be perfect, I stepped into it. I wondered if she was crying now, because of me…again. It seemed I was the only one to ever make her cry.

At least, that was what I noticed. My hand clenched into a fist and I tried not to think about anything but her face, beautiful, young and happy... I relaxed and enjoyed the bath, soaking in both the image and the clean, warm water.

I couldn't find my bed nearly as comfortable as the water; it was cold, like everything in this house. Cursing myself for leaving the water, I turned over in bed, the towel falling from my hair, still wet.

For some reason, tonight I didn't try quite as hard to fight those thoughts off. Maybe I should have, but, it seemed like seeing Hinata hurt me worse, somehow, than seeing Itachi.

It confused me, the truth, but I had to accept it. Itachi taught me all too well how bad life can hurt.

My fist clenched in anger. "Itachi..." I treated his name as if it were a curse word.

_I don't know how much longer I can do this to myself, night after night. It's torture. _I glowered at the far wall, imagining the day I might finally kill my brother.

A smirk donned my face as I imagined the different way he could die, by my hand. Indulging myself humorously, I played it out like a movie: Boy gets revenge and wins his true love's heart. Happily ever after.

But this was reality. I lost Hinata to that blonde idiot. At least she was happy; that was all I wanted for her.

At least, I could have that much. I sighed, tossing again. If Naruto was good for anything, it might as well be the one thing I wasn't.

I sat up and leaned against the wall. _He got my girl; he won, for once. She'll probably tell him soon, too. I swear to Kami, if he gets cocky about it... _My Sharingan activated as I glared at the wall in front of me.

- - - -

Sighing, I cold feel the chill in the air. It wasn't as though it were a bad afternoon, just that the seasons were changing now. Naruto invited me over for some ramen and it sounded like he made dango as well. Naruto… What am I going to say to him? I've hardly seen him in the past few days, I've hardly slept…and it's all because of that stupid kiss!

After I left that day, I stayed home from school the next. When I returned, Naruto had asked, causing this entire worry-full situation.

I wrote it off to him as a small cold. He didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything else about it. I had to avoid Sasuke, of course. It looked like he wanted to talk to me, but I certainly didn't share that feeling.

Sasuke was the last person I wanted to talk to, right now, though in the pit of my stomach, I knew we needed to eventually. I bit the inside of my lip a little as Naruto led me to his apartment.

I stopped as he opened the door and kicked off his shoes, telling me to have a seat while he heated the ramen. I slid my shoes off, setting them next to his.

Part of me wanted to ask why he invited me over, but another part told me to keep my mouth shut. The second part won and I sat quietly on the couch he had in the middle of the room; it was the only furniture, besides the small table ahead of me and the bed in another corner. I blushed lightly and watched the floor.

He came back with two steaming bowls after a minute, set one in front of me, and the other where he was going to sit next to me. Naruto straightened up, "What would you like to drink, Hina-chan?"

"J-just water," I said quietly, blushing at the nickname he'd always called me. He left and came back with two cups and handed me one full of water in it.

He sat next to me, handing me a pair of chopsticks as he did so. "This looks great," I told him with a smile.

"All ramen is great," he joked in reply.

Even I couldn't help but crack a smile at him for that; men like what men like, I suppose. If ramen was the boy's only addiction, I could handle it. I nibbled at the noodles pinched between my chopsticks, stealing glances at him every so often.

It was quiet; the only sounds heard were slurping noises-- mostly from Naruto-- and ramen broth dripping from the noodles. I wanted so much to end the silence between us, but I was afraid to tell him what I wanted to so badly…

"I have to tell you something…" The words just fell out of my mouth as I thought them. He stopped eating to look up at me with warm blue eyes. To late to take it back now… I guess.

After a moment, he coughed, as if to let me know I could continue. I felt my face flush and I looked down into my empty ramen cup, only drops of the broth left. "Hinata?" he pressed, scooting a fraction closer.

I avoided his eyes, as I began, "Well…w-when…I went to S-sasuke's." I stumbled over his name, panic rising in my throat, "When I went to g-get your coat…"

"Go on," he said with a slightly questioning tone. He had no idea and I quickly regretted my guilty nature.

"W-well…" I took a deep breath, "I…He kissed me…" I told him, blushing. I wasn't exactly the type to kiss-and-tell.

His jaw hung for a moment before he started to speak. "Its all right--"

"But…I kissed back!" I raised my voice a bit. In panic, I think.

"Hinata," his calm voice surprised me and I looked at his face: kind, patient, and, as always, grinning. "It's fine."

"B-but..Naruto-kun..." I felt tears well in my eyes, and saw only love in his. I don't think I realized just how much I'd longed to see that emotion in his eyes, for me.

He put his free hand on my other shoulder and it went to my back as he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder, returning the embrace as my face heated up more and more; I didn't care that he was this close. I just wanted this moment to last.

As he ran his fingers through my hair he whispered in my ear, "I suspected something happen…but I didn't think that idiot would kiss you…"

I could hear it, even though he didn't say it…_Or that you would kiss him back. _But he didn't mention it, so neither did I.

"Are you gonna be okay, Hinata-chan?" he asked after a while, pulling back to look at me. His finger went to my eye and wiped the tears leftover; I smiled at him gratefully.

"…As long as I have you…I should be." It sounded like silly romantic babble, but it was true.

He half-grinned, half-smiled and pulled me closer again. A few tears fell for my past-- Sasuke-- as I realized who my future was: Naruto.

- - - -

**Author's Note:**

Lucy here!

Sorry it took so long, but I think the length of this chapter can make up for it. We worked really hard on it and hope you enjoy, as we always do.

Keep up the reviews and alerts and etc. It really encourages us to write more and keep our heads out of the clouds.~ See you next update; love you all!


	4. Return to Me

We talked a little longer, and I told him everything from the moment I got to Sasuke's house to the second I left. He grinned at me a couple times, and when I finished, he said he was glad I came to him-- that made me smile.

I yawned quietly, stopping my slight pacing in front of the couch; where Naruto had laid down to listen. "Are you tired?" he asked, sitting up a little. I nodded and he patted the couch between his legs.

I turned to sit, but before I could, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down with him. Surely, I blushed madly at that as I leaned back into him with no other choice-- not that I cared for one.

Before I could object, he was holding me tighter and closing his eyes. "It's okay, Hina-chan," he said softly.

"Mhmm…" I mumbled softly. My heart was beating so fast, it made even talking a bit hard. I closed my eyes, slowly relaxing against him, listening to his heart as I pressed my ear to his chest. I could feel his chin on my hair, his arms around me, his heart, and mine; it was all so wonderful.

He hummed something quietly and, in the back of my mind, I was surprised he could be so calm; he was never like this in public. I could feel my mind slowing and I grew unconscious.

Even though I was asleep, I could still hear his slow rhythm playing in my ears. I couldn't believe a male voice could be so beautiful… It wove great dreams for me that night.

--

_I sat up in a meadow of sunflowers and yellow daisies, the sun coming up in front of me. Looking to the side was Naruto with his hands behind his head, as he looked back, grinning happily._

"_Naruto-kun!" I said, moving to hug him; I could only get his abdomen, but that didn't matter. He was here, I was here, and we were together._

_The sun seemed to smile at us in approval and he pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. Even if it was just the light from above us, I felt warm. I felt happy._

_I looked up into his bright blue eyes, the color matching the sky. He grinned and his face had never looked so much like an angel, than now._

_Moving up along his body, I kissed him. Nothing could have held me back from stealing that kiss… Nothing._

--

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. They looked around the room slowly, picking up speed as I remembered last night. This was Naruto's apartment!

Sure enough, I was still in his arms, as he was snoring lightly, still lost in sleep. The fingers of one hand still were trailing in my hair, the other arm still around my waist. My cheeks probably were just glowing red now.

My hand lifted to feel my cheek and, sure enough, they were very warm, but so was the rest of me. I noted that Naruto didn't have his jacket on anymore-- he put it over my legs, and it looks like he had a little trouble with it. A small giggle escaped my lips as I imagined the scene.

The thought of him moving slowly and carefully trying not to wake me made me smile. I lay there quietly, wondering if I should wake him, or try to move without waking him, but I opted for just staying with him, because it felt so very nice.

"Hi...nata," he said my name and I felt him shift underneath me slightly, holding on tighter to my waist; his free hand moved to my other side.

I shifted with him, so I was still comfortable. Now I could fully see his face, his soft hair falling messily about his cheeks, his eyes closed, and pouty lips mumbling about me and, oh, that made me blush again.

A few minutes passed and I just listened to him speak in his sleep. I couldn't stop smiling, or blushing; we were so close and he kept dreaming about me…

Suddenly his alarm buzzed noisily over by the bed. I cursed that thing inwardly as his eyes slowly opened to my face. "Uh…oh." He smiled when he realized I was really there. "Hi," he grinned sleepily.

"Hi, yourself," I smiled back, my voice soft with sleep still.

He took his hand from my waist and rubbed his eye, closing his other. "What's…up?" he asked in an awkward tone, grinning naturally now.

"Not m-much," I sighed, feeling awkward as I moved off him. He sat up as I stood, and we just sort of looked at each other for a moment before he went to turn off the alarm.

- - - -

I hit the counter with my fist; just thinking about what happened… "Damn it," I cursed, looking at my hand, then at the now-broken tiles.

Ignoring the broken pieces, I walked away to glower out the window, wondering if she was with him now.

She probably was. He probably had his stupid little arms around him… No, I had to stop. This was ridiculous; she didn't want me anymore and I had my revenge to take care of.

If anything, I should sort that out before I ever went near her again. If she'd even have me after that. I didn't know what would happen to me after I killed my brother. Maybe I wouldn't be a man she could trust; maybe I wouldn't trust myself, either.

What I wouldn't do-- what I wouldn't _give_-- to tell the future. I wanted so badly to know if we'd be together, in the end, or not.

"Argh…" I gritted my teeth. I would go insane thinking like this, if I didn't stop it soon. To make things worse, I had a mission with that idiot today; he'll be lucky if I don't kill him.

Walking to my room, I grabbed my backpack; it had everything I needed already, from preparing earlier. I pulled it onto my shoulders and left to the gates.

The idiot started screaming for some reason as I rounded the corner to the bridge; Sakura was yanking his ear, yelling back. I wished she'd pulled it right off his head. I wished _I_ could pull his head right off.

"Annoying," I mumbled under my breath as I leaned against the bridge-- our usual meeting place-- and sighed. It was meant for both of them, but knowing Naruto…

He glared at me, of course, and I saw that he was about to say something. But he stopped. I noted that it was odd, but I figured she'd told him. Maybe he was contemplating killing me now, just as much as I was thinking it about him.

We waited an hour or two and Kakashi finally showed up; as always, I sighed in irritation and Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. "I was attacked by an army of chickens," was his excuse this time.

- - - -

Walking up to the house, it dawned on me that I would, one way or another, end up explaining where I was all night. Father knew I had been with Naruto the day before, but I could only imagine what he was thinking, now that I hadn't returned home last night. I shook as I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hinata!" I heard my father's voice boom down the small hallway and flinched. This was going to get ugly, fast.

I debated on running to my room, or maybe even just leaving again. I decided that both would be stupid and only make things worse, in the end. Instead, I walked around the corner to see him storming down the hall at an agonizingly calm and slow pace.

In the back of my mind, I always wondered how he could act so calm but be so angry… "F-father," I stuttered out, bowing to him in the most respectful manner possible; maybe it would lessen the blow. Or maybe I was in for more trouble than ever.

"I wonder, where you were all night, as it seems you never returned home." I raised myself, still trying to seem small, less, than he was. His body read calm, and patient, but his eyes burned.

His tone also hinted to his anger and I was too afraid to answer, shaking lightly as I stood up straight. I could see it in his eyes-- his patience was wearing thin. Paper thin.

"Answer me, girl!" He demanded, only slightly elevating his voice.

I somehow found my tongue in time, "I-I was…w-with N-naruto-kun…" I dared a look at his face. He was flaming now.

"Uzumaki?" he was shocked _and_ angry now, which was much worse than just angry. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Bowing my head, I answered, "Y-yes Father." His hand fisted in my shirt front, lifting me from the ground. I dangled.

"How could you be so ignorant?" He shook me a bit, as he cursed under his breath.

His other hand raised and a blue aura surrounded the palm, quickly headed to my face. He slapped me and the sound echoed through my ears as he let me fall to the ground; I wiped the blood from my lip and cheek, keeping away from his glare.

Father was about to send a more powerful blow my way as I was scrabbling to my feet, but both of us stopped short-- someone was coming. Footsteps rang louder with each stride until Neji turned the corner.

"Oh, Hiashi-sama," He bowed, as if he were surprised to see the head of the clan before him, but as he fell into the bow he caught my eye. His pale gaze said, _"It's okay now…"_

Of course, he hadn't known until after the turn of the Chuunin Exams, but once he found out, Neji had been like my guardian angel, always ghosting the halls…checking on me.

"Neji," Father acknowledged him, bowing his head, and then turning to me. I flinched, but he only turned back and walked down the hall, turning a corner to his room.

I turned away from Neji as he looked to me. My finger tips running over the cut in my face. He was by my side when I looked again.

"Hinata," he spoke my name in a questioning tone and I could translate, "Are you okay?"

Nodding slowly, I stood up. "T-thank you," I said to him and rushed back to my room.

Though he watches out for me, we still aren't close. He helps, I thank him, and we go on. That's just how it is.

I headed to my private bathroom and opened the cabinet below, pulling out the Hyuuga's special medicine. Rubbing it on the recent cuts, I moved to the older ones, being careful of the bruises.

At least with more recent times, the wounds grew less and farther between, but still, some just never went away. I finished rubbing the cream on my skin, putting it away and rinsing my hands clean.

It was a long day; I was tired. My feet took me back to my room and I collapsed onto the bed, sighing as I crawled into my usual position.

Nearly a million thoughts were buzzing in my head, and I couldn't get them away fast enough, except for the one I didn't want to have away from me. Waking up in Naruto's arms had been the best thing that had happened to me in a long time, it seemed.

My body instinctively remembered the feeling and it was as if he was here again, arms wrapped around my waist, quiet breathing close to my ear… I could feel my face warming up, but I wasn't nervous-- I was perfectly relaxed. I would never forget this feeling. It was perfect.

Slowly, my mind began to calm down, only dancing around the one memory that mattered at the moment. A soft lullaby in itself put me to sleep with warm thoughts that night.

- - - -

A few days passed and my cut was still healing. I usually avoided people when there was proof of the beatings, but Naruto-- I tried not to think it, but I failed-- and Sasuke were both returning from their mission. At least, I hoped they were both back.

More than likely, Naruto would come over before he did anything else, unless, maybe he was hungry. Then he might stop for ramen. I could picture him now, running by the stand, grabbing a quick bowl and eating it far too fast—I couldn't help but giggle at the thought—and then he'd be rushing here, to see me.

It made me smile and I couldn't stop; I wanted to see him so badly… Things were hard, without him here, and I was overjoyed to hear he'd be back.

Wondering down the hall, I happened to pass Neji. We nodded to each other as I passed, and I noticed his eyes caught on my face—the cut. I turned so he couldn't see and walked outside. Best not to let father see Naruto here, so I'd wait outside for him.

I leaned against the gate quietly, my hands holding one another, as I looked both ways every few minutes. Surely, he would be here in no time.

Sure enough, after just another few short minutes, he rounded the corner, ready to shout my name, but I quickly pressed a finger to my lips, hushing him.

He only grinned and ran up to hug me, instantly turning my cheeks many colors of pink and red. "W-welcome home, N-Naruto-kun," I said, unable to return the hug.

"Miss me?" He asked playfully, a bit too loudly.

"O-of course. C-can we go to your h-house…?" Anything to be away from this place.

He looked at me oddly and I realized how bad it sounded, looking down as my face flushed. I guess he must have understood, because he only laughed. "Sure!"

Taking my hand, he lead me back the way he had just come from. "How'd you get that scratch?" He asked, trying not to be overly serious, by the sound of it.

"U-um," I felt a little frozen, though I kept following him. "I-I fell…" I gave that excuse to Sasuke, when we were kids. I don't think he believed it, but Naruto seemed to.

Though he did look back at me once with a worried look, he didn't seem to think any further on it. Instead, he changed the subject. "You know, that teme is in the hospital," he said with a hint of contempt.

I stopped immediately and he let go of my hand. "W-what?" He gave me a short, funny look, and I quickly reworded, "I-I mean, what happened?"

Naruto squeezed my hand. "Well," he started, looking back at the road ahead. "He fought this really tough guy, and then he fell from a cliff with Sakura… Sakura-chan's alright, though," he added.

I was glad for Sakura, but Sasuke… A cliff? "Is S-sasuke going to b-be all r-right?" I asked, worried for the answer. So I didn't love him, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead!

I looked to Naruto with eyes paler than normal. "He should be all right, they say… Grandma Tsunade looked at him when we got back, so I'd say he'll live."

"G-good," I was relieved… He still had an odd expression on his face, but we kept walking.

Sasuke was hurt… Maybe I should go see him, but what would Naruto think? Could I even really see him? I knew it would probably end in some kind of fight if I did, but still, he was…important to me. He was _Sasuke_.

- - - -

**Author's Note:**

Lucy here again and I have some big news: The next chapter will be the last and we need you guys/gals to help us out.

For the last story-- that will be named, "Final Love"-- we are letting _you_ decide whom Hinata ends up with. There will be a poll in our profile I'll add in a moment, but you can vote there (which would be better and easier), or you can vote in a review. I doubt either of us will really care, but we DO need your votes!

If you vote, THANK YOU, and if you don't, just thank you for reading the story, alone, haha. We really appreciate all of you, so keep reading (please?) and review when you can! -hugs-

(**P.S.** Sorry it's so short~ We wanted to have one chapter to ask for votes and the final chapter later.)


	5. Now You're Gone

_Should I?_ That was the single-most question running through my mind right now. Should I go visit Sasuke in the hospital, or should I stay with Naruto and just hope for the best?

I wasn't even sure I wanted to see him, but I wanted to make sure he was all right. I really did. I wanted him to see that I still cared, even if not like before.

Naruto said he was going to visit Sasuke and left. But only after asking if I wanted to go with him, to which I replied, "No thank you."

Of course now, I was having second thoughts. I just wanted to scream, but I wouldn't. Or rather, couldn't.

I had to stay quiet and unnoticed, for I was at home. Father would never allow such a loud noise unless it was Hanabi, training.

I imagine Neji might get away with it as well, come to think of it, but not me. Not his worthless, first born daughter.

My mind kept wondering off subject as I thought about Sasuke again. He would probably be covered in bandages…

After all, Naruto had said he'd fallen from a cliff… Not to mention that he actually fought with another shinobi and sustained injuries before the fall.

Though I was supposed to be trying to keep myself from it, I was worrying more and more. What if he's that badly hurt? Naruto wouldn't tell me if he went into a coma…though I doubt he would be.

Naruto had said that Sasuke would be alright in a few days, so why was it making such wild pictures in my head? Again, I wanted to scream out my frustrations.

I let out a loud sigh and dropped backwards onto my bed, closing my eyes as I hit the mattress. He would be back soon-- I would have to be outside before he knocked on the door-- but I still had to wait.

It would be better not to go outside sooner than necessary, limit the chances of coming across father. Just thinking about seeing Naruto made me smile.

A couple of hours passed and I figured it would be best to wait for him now. Sitting up, I headed to the front door and put on my shoes, closing the door quietly as I left.

No one was outside, in the courtyard, but I could hear someone in the training yard just on the other side of the fence. As I shut the gate behind me-- silently-- I decided to wait for Naruto at the end of the street.

I passed the training grounds and saw Neji training. He nodded at me and continued with what he was doing. I got to the corner and paced in a small circle, more nervous now than worried.

Neither emotion really made sense. I tried to focus on the noises in the training yard, kunai hitting a target, fists or legs hitting training posts, always in rhythm. I couldn't focus on much for long though. It all came back to nerves and worries.

The nerves were getting to me and I kept looking around as I paced and eventually saw a dot of orange down the sidewalk. It was reaching me very slowly and I had to figure out why.

My feet moved me forward until I was standing before an unusually serious Naruto, with a bruised cheek; my first thought, "What happened?"

"Naruto? Naruto-kun, w-what happened?" I was afraid to ask.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he mumbled. Then, going on said, "Sasuke and I just fought is all."

Admittedly, them fighting wasn't anything new. "B-but he's hurt!"

"He was well enough to fight," the part of his face that wasn't bruised moved into a half-grin. "Hinata-chan, Sakura saw us and…I think I should go see if she's okay." I figured he came by-- if only-- because he promised he would.

It makes sense that he'd want to go see Sakura, I suppose. If it was serious enough, which apparently it was.

"Are you alright?" I asked, reaching for his cheek.

He didn't respond to my touch, just let it happen as he watched me. I wonder if my eyes looked like his, worried and sad. "He's changed," he said finally bringing his hand up to cover mine at his cheek.

"C-changed?" A light blush crawled its way on my cheeks at the touch, but it only stayed light as the blood went to my mind, rushing thoughts around as if they were cattle.

Maybe I really should go see him, or maybe that would make it worse. He pulled his hand away suddenly, looking at the dimming sky. "I gotta go meet Sakura-chan; I promised…" He gave a weak smile, then turned as he walked away.

I could only nod as he left, still lost in my own torrent of thoughts.

- - - -

My feet took me to the hospital in record time. I asked the closest nurse where Uchiha Sasuke was and she sighed-- and not in a bad way, either-- then told me the number.

Still not sure how I ended up here, just outside his room, I took a deep breath and then opened the door. The room was empty.

Not even his things were left. Instinctively, almost, I thought that he went back to his house. And so, I flew down each stupid flight of stairs instead of taking the elevator, like I had on the way up.

I was sprinting down the road now, panic with no real logic behind it rising in my throat.

The gate to the Uchiha manor was unlocked and loosely closed-- he was here. I stopped, took a big breath, and started walking toward the main house. I saw the door begin to open and froze.

My heart was pounding inside my chest when he stepped out with a pack hanging over his shoulders. His eyes flicked up to mine as the door closed behind him.

"S-Sasuke…" He was leaving… It felt like he was leaving _me_.

His stare was cold, but I could swear there was something hidden behind his darkly-glazed eyes. "What?" It was more a statement than a real question.

Could he really act as though his leaving would be nothing? Like it wouldn't hurt me? How could he? I shook my head; I didn't want to be angry with him right now.

"You're leaving." I said, stupidly stating the obvious.

He sighed an irritated noise and nodded, pulling a hand up to hold onto one of the straps. "Why are you here?" His voice wasn't as harsh as before.

"I…" Why _was_ I here? I came to see if he was alright, and, well, he was. So why was I still here? I watched his eyes as he waited for an explanation. "Naruto-kun said you were hurt"-- he clenched his jaw at the mention of Naruto-- "and…I wanted to know…if you were alright."

My mind noted that his jaw relaxed, but my body still felt as if it would collapse. Truthfully, I was preparing to book it the second he showed signs of anger.

"I'm fine," he looked at the ground as he said this, seemingly unwilling to look me in the eyes.

My voice was so low, _I_ barely heard it, "Are you, really?" It was just a breath of a comment, but it got his attention as his eyes flashed up to mine. They were heated and on the verge of anger, but…holding back, somehow.

It was almost quiet enough to hear a senbon fall-- aside from the slight breeze that made me glad I always kept my jacket on-- until he started walking towards me. I could feel my knees feeling weak and they started to shake as he stood in front of me now, leaning over me.

"Uh…S-Sasuke, w-what a-are you…?" He was so close I could feel the heat from his body. It was too close; I had to step away. Sasuke watched me, taking in my reaction.

His eyes examined my face and I saw his jaw tighten again. I looked away, blushing only lightly until he surprised me. He moved his hand to my chin and made me look him in the eye; I could feel myself getting weak. What was he going to do?

"S-sasuke?" I repeated. Still no answer; he only kept staring. It was only then that I realized the bandage was still clear on my face.

"It…it's nothing!" I said quickly, trying to cover it up.

Seemingly ignoring me, Sasuke began, "I'm going to get my revenge, and then I'll come back here." His eyes were so dark, my blood ran cold just to have him so close, let alone holding my face.

I wasn't sure how he meant it, and it scared me even more than his eyes did. I could feel my face getting cold as the fear shuddered through me.

"W-why…?" I asked, feeling like it was a stupid question.

Sasuke paused, thinking over his words. "Because, I won't be able to move on until I…until I kill Itachi for what he did."

It was quiet again and I looked at the ground behind him. "I-I see…"

"Him, too," he said, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.

That comment stopped my heart from beating, literally. His voice was laced with the intent his eyes. My father may be an insufferable asshole that beats me regularly, but I just can't want him to die… Not if it means that Sasuke would be the one to take his life.

I looked up at him, feeling my eyes begin to water the longer I thought about it. "Y-you can't!"

"He's hurt you." He said it like it made perfect sense. Like it was the perfect excuse to take someone's life.

I pulled away from him, and his hand dropped from my face as I glared at him.

- - - -

I had to hold back a chuckle; she was glaring at me like an angry kitten, or a child whom didn't get its way. A smirk set and I saw she was getting angrier in response.

"Y-you can't just leave!" She managed to yell at me. I wish I could tell her that I didn't want to and would stay… Or that I'd take her with me, but somehow I knew this way would be better.

She was with Naruto now, and now that she didn't want me, I would disappear. "I have to."

"W-why…?" I don't think she meant for her voice to break-- and catch-- but she couldn't hide it. I balled my fists at my sides, determined not to reach out to her, no matter how much I wanted to.

It was so hard, looking at her like this and not wrapping my arms around her. Not kissing the side of her face, telling her it will be okay. Not staying, just for her, despite my brother still being unpunished for his sins…

I shook myself. If my mind ran away, my body would follow suit in a heart beat. "Hinata." My voice was so angry, so harsh, I only wished she could have realized it was at myself and not her. "This is how it has to be. Step aside."

She was shaking again as she nodded, closing her eyes; I saw a small shimmer of light follow a tear down her cheek. I had to turn away and I started walking out the gate, my guilt following close behind.

"N-no…" I heard her whisper quietly, but I ignored her, almost to the gate…"NO!" She screamed as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around my one free arm, "This…this isn't right…" She sobbed and my heart stopped.

I couldn't help it, but I was frozen. I couldn't think… I couldn't move. She sobbed again and my arm slid to her waist, surprising us both as I pulled her into an embrace.

I pressed my cheek to hers, whispering in her ear, "Hinata…please… I can't stay." There was no way to explain how extremely I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't; I just couldn't do that to her… Or Naruto. I settled for drying her tears.

Pulling back a little, I put my hand on her cheek as my thumb wiped the tears away. Taking my hand again, I wrapped both arms around her again, holding her close. "I'm sorry."

She was still crying; her breath and voice caught, "S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Biting my tongue, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I'd transported myself away from her, into a tree just outside the gate. I could see her fall to her knees, and if that didn't tear my heart out, her crying-- no…screaming-- out my name, surely does.

Forcing myself to move-- to walk away-- I left her there. Somehow, I managed, on the walk there, to the village gate to slowly regain my composure. My mind focused on one thing: becoming strong enough to beat Itachi. To kill Itachi. And when I do, I'll come back for her, if she'll have me.

As I round the corner, I stop, seeing pink hair bobbing up and down as Sakura slowly eases toward me. "Not another one…"

- - - -

I stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be an eternity until light flooded the room Sleep didn't want to come last night, so I stayed up all night as thoughts flew around the inside of my head.

When I finally swung my legs from the bed and stood, I was exhausted. There was no relief on its way, except, maybe, some cool water on my puffy, dark rimmed eyes. As I left the bathroom, Neji was walking passed me. I stepped over to the wall to let him pass, but he stopped, watching me. I knew he could tell how horrible a night I'd had.

"Come with me, Hinata." He invited, though it was more like an order, I took it, as an invite.

"O-okay…" I said, having given up before I'd even thought about it. I didn't want to stay locked up in my room all day, and Neji doesn't offer often.

I zombie-rush back to my room to pull on some real clothes before I head out and meet him at the front gate, where he gives me a tentative smile.

Following him along, it finally occured to me. I have no clue where we're headed. "A-ah…um…Neji…?"

"Lee is starting to move around a bit now; I'm going to see him." He seemed so different from what I used to remember, or… No, he's more like how he was when he was young. He smiles.

Maybe he was trying to keep my mind off of Sasuke by taking me with him. He read me like a book, but that's how he works. "O-oh…" I wasn't sure what else there was to say.

We headed toward the hospital, but made a turn. Just around the corner, I could see Lee, waving a crutch madly in the air at the top of a large stairway. I laughed under my breath-- I couldn't help it. Even in this bad mood.

The air was warm, and the sun was still just crawling up; it looks like it would be a nice day, which held some hope for me.

Suddenly, I decided that a bit of morning shopping is in order. "U-um, Neji-san…I-I think I'll head to the market…i-if that's o-okay…"

"Sure," he glanced at me. "I'll be here with Lee; just come meet me in about an hour, so I know you get home alright," he added a bit protectively.

I bowed my head lightly and headed to the market; we needed some food and it would save the servants a little trouble. They deserved it, after all, what with how Father treated everyone…

A hand traced where the cut barely showed and my mind flashed to what Sasuke had said. Would he really kill him?… Part of me knew that if he could leave all his friends behind to kill his only relative, the answer was yes. He most certainly would.

Shaking my head, I tried to get the thought of murder out. I passed by a fruit stand, picking up what I knew the family liked. There were bananas, apples, oranges…

I wasn't sure why, but I started rearranging them when the shop-keeper turned away. I'd put a few bananas behind an orange, sticking up. Taking the stems off two apples, I then found a way to make them stick to the middle of the orange.

Giggling quietly, I took a step back. It reminded me of Naruto.

The shopkeeper seemed to hear me giggling and I quickly bunched the fruits into my arms. "I-I would like to b-buy these…"

He only nodded, giving me an odd look. "Would you like a bag for that, miss?"

"Y-yes please," I bought the fruits and looked around a bit longer, before deciding it was time to meet with Neji again. Finding my way back, I saw him with more than just Lee.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Naruto were all there now as well. Everyone wore a serious expression.

I wandered closer, trying to see what was going on. Neji's eyes flashed to me, and then back to the others.

Hanging back, I waited, completely on edge while they finished talking. Stupid habits die hard I suppose. Once you're taught not to interrupt the men speaking, you never seem to lose it. Or at least, I haven't. Finally, they broke apart, and Naruto, when he saw me, came over, not grinning like usual.

"Is s-something wrong, N-Naruto-kun?" I asked as he got closer, examining his serious face. It scared me, after what happened the night before.

Surely it was something to do with Sasuke; it would all add up. I didn't want it to.

"We're going after Sasuke, he…he left the village last night." His eyes were clouded with pain.

I could feel my eyes widen, and I assumed he thought it was because I didn't know. "W-what?…" I stammered. There was no way I could live without both of them.

"Apparently," he paused, obviously wondering how much I should know. "Well…Sakura was the last to see him; he knocked her out some time last night. She told Tsunade this morning, and Tsunade got Shikamaru to round up a team… Neji's our last…"

He couldn't even look at me. I was sure tears were forming and my face was heating up. Neji walked over to us and put his hand on my waist. "I'm going to take her home."

Putting on a brave face for Naruto, I shook my head. "N-no…I'm f-fine. Neji-kun, y-you…have to g-get going after S-Sasuke…"

"Hinata-sama," he said my name calmly, but with a hint of worry in the tone.

I tried hard to look that calm as I said, "R-really, I'm a-all right."

He nodded to me hesitantly, and casted a sidelong glance at Naruto. "Hurry up. Shikamaru wants to leave as soon as possible," Neji informed the blonde as he started to leave.

When he was far enough away, I couldn't help but grab Naruto's hand and whisper frantically, "Don't go…"

"I have to… He's my best friend," he looked back at me with an expression that nearly broke my heart, just seeing it.

I knew it would kill him if he didn't, at the very least, try to help Sasuke. As much as it would kill me to see him leave too, I had to let him go. But that was what my mind was saying. My heart, on the other hand, said, "I can't lose you too!" I gripped his fingers tighter.

"Please, Hinata…" His eyes were smoldering now and I bit my lip lightly, looking away. Before I knew it, his arms were around me, holding on tight. His lips pressed to mine as he whispered again, in my ear. "I'll be back in no time."

And when I felt his lips on mine, it was over; I had no more fight left in me. I sighed when he pulled away. "Be careful…"

- - - -  
**Author's Note:**

Hello again, all! Lucy here and I'm here to announce the end of "New Love". Please, for those of you who haven't, vote now.  
The polls are closing on March 1st and Yoko and I will be starting on "Final Love", the last story in this lovely threequal.

As I explained in the last story-- if I didn't, at least I am now-- *whoever gets the most votes (*Sasuke or Naruto), will be with Hinata at the end of FL and will ultimately effect the entire story's plot.  
So far, the votes are four to two, in Sasuke's favor, so if you don't want him to win, get your friends to read this story. -grins-  
Read, review, and don't forget to vote!!


	6. Results!

Hey everyone, Lucy here again! It's March 1st , as most of you probably know, and the polls are closed. Yoko-chan and I will be started on "Final Love" as soon as we can, but as we previously mentioned, two people writing can be difficult. (What with school, author-block, busyness, etc.)

The results are in and it was 8 to 5. And the winner is… Naruto!!

Please, don't write nasty reviews if this wasn't the pairing you wanted-- personally, I was voting for Sasuke-- and it'd be appreciated if you stuck around to read the next story, but we aren't making you do anything. =]

For anyone who isn't going to read any further, I hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted.

See you next sequel! (Or next story, if you happen to see us again, hehe.)


End file.
